An array chemical vapor deposition (CVD) repair device, as a main maintenance device for an array segment in a thin film transistor liquid crystal display (TFT-LCD) panel, is a configured to inspect and rate bad lines and bad contacts of an array substrate, and to maintain the defective array substrate. As shown in FIG. 1, an existing machine table includes a body 2 for supporting a substrate 1, and a support pin 3. When the substrate 1 is moved onto the machine table, the support pin 3 moves upward to support the substrate 1 above the body 2. Then, the support pin moves downward until the substrate 1 is placed on the body 2. When the substrate 1 is moved away from the machine table, the support pin 3 moves upward to support the substrate 1 above the body 2, and then the substrate 1 is taken out of the machine table. In the above procedures, due to the blockage of the substrate 1 and the existence of a blind region, it is impossible for a deionizing wind from an ion stick to reach some regions above the body 2 and the substrate 1. At this time, there may exist the following risks.
1. When the substrate 1 is moved onto or out from the machine table, the substrate 1 is in contact with the body 2, resulting in friction between the substrate 1 and a surface of the body 2. At this time, an electrostatic balance at the surface of the body 2 is thrown off, electrostatic accumulation occurs topically, and charge accumulation is induced at a position where the signal lines overlap each other on the TFT array substrate. Hence, under the excitation of subsequent process conditions, unrepairable broken circuit or short circuit may occur.
2. When the support pin 3 moves downward to separate itself from the substrate 1, the separation is performed too fast. At this time, electrostatic breakthrough occurs at the position where the signal lines overlap each other on the substrate 1 due to a sudden change in the surroundings, and parts of the signal lines may be broken or short-circuited due to the electrostatic discharge (ESD).
3. Along with a decrease in a thickness of the substrate, once upon the electrostatic accumulation occurs at the surface of the body 2, it may adsorb the substrate 1, and when the substrate 1 is lifted up, it may be curved and deformed, resulting in undesired cracks and splits.